1. Field
The following description relates to three dimensional (3D) image display apparatuses, and, more particularly, to glasses-less 3D image display apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the flat panel display market has become more and more saturated, the flat panel display industry has been trying to find new ways of improving the flat panel display products in order to differentiate these various products from one another. Three dimensional (3D) image display apparatuses have attracted significant attention as the mainstream application devices of the next generation flat panel display industry. Currently, most movie theaters and recently commercialized television products based on flat panel displays adopt a method involving the use of specially constructed glasses in order for the user to experience the display of a 3D image. However, because users would generally prefer to not have to wear such glasses for televisions and mobile displays, technologies for glasses-less methods are being researched and developed in consideration of user convenience.
Even for a glasses-less autostereoscopic method, switching between two dimensional (2D) images and 3D images is required for compatibility with existing display panels and content, so a switching device is provided on display panels to compensate for the lack of glasses.